The Night Of The Passage
by Theresa471
Summary: West and Gordon are sent to Denver, Colorado to investigate a Bootleg liquor operation tainted with drugs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night of the Passage**

It was cold, crisp and damp for the two secret service agents trying to make there way to Denver, Colorado.

Riding on there stallions for the trip. With orders from Colonel Richmond to investigate bootleg liquor being tainted with some type of mind drugs. At first the Colonel had first throught it would be at the hands of Dr. Loveless and his stooges.

Since it's been a few months having not heard from the likes of the evil man, ever since he disappeared. He'd asked West and Gordon to check it out with taking the Wanderer as far as it could go with the tracks.

He'd had asked the agents to leave Winoma and Susan back in Washington, D.C. Since Winoma was still basically recovering from the birth of there son James West Jr. Agent West agreed to the idea to leave them behind, since they'd no idea what they will find in Denver, Colorado.

Artemus was able to call out to his partner having gotten off his mount, and to tie the stallion at the hitching post in the front of the local bar called the Blue Passage saloon.

One of the main saloons in the city. And the key factor for where all of the information having been received by Colonel Richmond about the bootleg liquor.

James West was able to frown at his partner. Even though he was some what dry to the bone for when it comes to throat and being on the trail with arriving. His clothes were some what dusty as with Artemus Gordon

And with that particular frown came with his brow creases having looked around quickly. Noticing just how busy it seemed for the middle of the afternoon with passengers walking along the main cobbler street.

This also included a mutter coming from his mouth after looking up into the sky. Since there was very little cerrus cloud cover to go with the dampness of the air for the area.

"Jim, are you going to just stand there, we need to head inside for that drink and start asking some questions. Discreetly of course, in order not to scare those that might be inside selling the bootleg liquor?" Artemus whispers back at his partner, so that no one is able to hear them in regard to there mission.

"I'm coming Artie." He says. Even though under different circumstances he would be inside just as quick. But this time something differently was holding him back for some odd reason. And Artemus needed to at least find out why before the night is over with his partner.

Artemus was the first to enter the two dark brown saloon doors swinging back and forth to make a whipping noise. And the first thing he did notice was the fact the place was busy, while the piano music could be heard coming from the far end of the salon. An older grey-hair man was playing the old-fashion piano not really paying any attention to what he's playing for this particular moment.

While he hesitates for his partner to move over to the long saloon bar. While the patrons sitting or standing were drinking the different kinds of liquor they 'd asked for from the bartender. It was another older gentleman serving the drinks, while taking the coins that was left on the counter from those drinking.

Artemus was some what intrigued for this particular moment. And it did seem to stir up some interest with the three man in the corner drinking whiskey or anything else. While playing some type of card game going on with the looks of the coins having to be placed in each of the men sitting. This included having to be watching closely of him and his partner James West having to moved over to the bar counter. As West was able to remove his black hat and place it on the seat next to him.

Even though his partner Artemus had yet decided on whether he was going to be seated or just stand. While he would be scoping out the place with great interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two The Night Of The Passage**

Jim West nodded toward his partner. Artemus having to be checking out the three men at the round table in the corner.

He was able to step some what closer. But he'd made sure to keep his hand on his pistol at his hip. He paused. With one of the players looking up before deciding on what he planned to do.

Artemus was able to at least introduce himself. "My name is Artemus Gordon, antique dealer as with my partner." He says; backing up slightly.

It was a moment later.

When his partner moved in closer to the table. "My name is James West. The very same as my friend Artemus." Padding his shoulder before taking out his creditials from inside of his brown coat and brought out his I.D. having to be fake as well for this mission.

While the man sitting in the front was able to shake his head after checking out his creditials as with James West. Having to hand his I.D. to be checked for those three interested.

"Gentlemen if ever you need anything. Just let me or my partner on just you might need in the near future. And I mean "Anything"." He says with a slight wink giving them the hint that the two of them were into something illegal.

Jarrod having to be the one speaking to Gordon was able to say something softly two his friends at the card table, before deciding on a course of action. "Thanks, I will let you know soon Mr. Gordon. How long will you and your partner be staying in town, maybe we will be able to come up with something worth while?"

Artemus Gordon was able to slightly walk further to him in order to say something else to him. "Maybe a week at best. But for now we are in need of rooms to at least rest our wearily bones."

It was at this moment the three men at the card table started to chuckle with the comment made by Artemus Gordon.

"Good luck Mr. Gordon, even though I do know of the hotel down street probably has rooms, you will need to speak with someone name Rainbow. Tell her, Jarrod recommended you and your partner to stay at the Rainbow. Just be sure to pay up-front or else she won't be helping you or your friend for the night." He says with a bit of a straight face, while turning back to his card playing friends.

Afterwards Artemus & West drinking up there drinks before heading on over to the hotel.

But for the three card players. They were done for now.

While taking stock of having to meet with Gordon & West, otherwise the three needed to report back to there boss in charge.

Both of the secret service agents watched them leave. They will no doubt will be back soon or after the agents had there rest at the hotel.

One thing for certain James West had the feeling they will be back sooner.

And when the three left after paying there bar tab with the bartender. They left the saloon at a some what brisk pace.

While West took one last gulp of his drink before moving off. It was the same with Artemus with the feeling of excitement in the air for him and for his partner James West. With having made contact with the three with the start of the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Night Of The Passage

Jarrod and his friends were able to arrive at there proper destinations in the back of the liquor-store. In order to speak with his boss Isiah for when it came to new possible clients. Isiah having to be a burly looking type of a man in his late forties. He was working with his employees trying to finish up with their orders and place them onto the carriages.

They'd at least ten orders of Whiskey, Scotch and an assorted of others that needed to be sent out either in the general region or three other states.

Jarrod and his men having to be waiting. Jarrod was able to slowly walk over to his boss. When he's able to lift his head to check them out waiting.

Isiah is able to call them over to ask on what exactly they'd come up with over at the saloon. While frowning at the three with great interest. Along with the fact they needed to be very careful in who they are dealing with. For when it comes to there bootleg operation. Having to be in operation for the past year without any police invention or in this case from the Secret Service agency.

And under any different circumstances. He needed to be sure in who they were dealing with.

Isiah asked. "What's going on Jarrod for you and your men to be here in the first place?" Trying not to sound all too stern with the question. Otherwise he was running a business and nothing else.

"We have two potenital clients for you looking to make an extra buck. And I have already checked there creditials. They are fine Isiah. Shall I bring them here or rather you go over to the saloon to first speak with the two men?" As he mutters his response in order not to interrupt the work orders from inside.

"Have them come here, in order to check them out further Jarrod. We need to pull a fast one. Just in case they are who they seem to be. If you know exactly in what I mean?" He has a wry grin on his face, knowing full well there will be brewing trouble just-in case they are not claiming who they are in the first place.

"I do." He says.

"Well then get moving before it gets too late of the evening." Jarrod says rather harshly despite the already long day for him. After gotten up with the early sun-rise in order to have his orders filled before the end of this particular evening.

West and Artemus Gordon after finding there way over to the Rainbow hotel and introducing themselves to the owner. And mentioning Jarrod's name to her. She was able to give the two top rooms at the far-end of the third floor. There would be no elevator. Just the stairs for the two agents to climb-up having to be exhausted from the entire traveling.

"James?" Gordon with a groggly voice asked what room he desired to have for the moment. In order to get in a few hours of shut-eye.

West is able to tell him with that sorta looking type of expressiom on his face. At times scaring him after dealing with all types of mysteries this past year.

"What?" He responded with a question.

And for which didn't take long long for him to reveal which room he wanted to rest for the few hours.

Suddenly there came a loud noise from outside. Even though there room seemed some what quite. Otherwise checking to look outside of the side window with no curtains. One of the carriages passing by the hotel had broken an axle to make the noise. After hitting another vehicle in its path. While the driver of the second carriage was trying to hang on for dear life after being hit by the other vehicle.

After seeing all this with the two secret service agents. They didn't bother to head outside to help. Since there were plenty of passengers walking the streets to help them out. While giving the agents there chance to head into the rooms to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Night Of The Passage

Jim West walked passed his partner in order to enter into his sparse room. It was nice enough for the price they both paid for the week. That's if they are still alive by that time.

He walked inside to take off his black hat, jacket and mostly his leather black boots in order to be comfortable on the double bed and two quilted blankets. For which were really nice with the light-blue shaded colors.

Artemus knocked slightly in order to say good night. Even though he wasn't as tired as he throught. Gordon told James West, he was going to explore down stairs to see if anything comes up then than the three they met from inside the saloon.

"You know what Jim. I need to check downstairs. I really can't sleep for the moment. Otherwise partner have a good rest." He says.

"Be careful Artie." James West began with a slight chuckle before placing his body inder the quilts for now.

"I will James." Artemus smiled before making sure his Colt 45 on his side still had ammo inside of the barrel. Just in case something gets in the way of his fun or investigating the boot-leg liquor.

James West told him to move now before it's too late to enjoy himself. Artie slowly left him with a slight grin on his face before heading on down stairs. While making sure to close his partner's bed-room door. As he's able to slowly drift-off to a dream-less sleep.

Otherwise Gordon was able to forge ahead to downstairs, and see what was happening for the moment.

Even though it was some what quiet. He would be able to hang-tough until something does happens.

Meanwhile inside of the small restaurant of the hotel. Dinner was still being served at the late hour. Gordon considered on whether or not he should have a bite to eat. Since his stomach started to rumble. Even though unconcerning, he did need his nutrients and vitamins in order to have a healthy diet.

Inspite of his life style as a secret service agent.

Anyway he was directed to a clean table over in the corner away from the entrance. The older man having to be he guess to be one of the waiters for the restaurant. While he's able to hand him a menu filled with a number of choices.

For the moment he was feeling some what clammy and was in need of a soup maybe. The waiter had suggested the chicken soup being one of the better selections for the evening. Since it's some what chilly outside with the sun having to gone down for the evening hours ago.

Artie tells him that he wishes to order the chicken soup with a hamburger medium-well done for now. Otherwise he opted for no liquor other then a glass of water with a pitcher to be placed on the table.

He's able to settle in until he's able to check out the entire area, including the back of the restaurant for any type of signs for when it comes to the bootleg liquor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Night Of The Passage

Jarrod having to be working extremely hard with his people. In order to try and fill the orders requested by his clients. Even though they were on some sort of a special time-frame.

They needed not to be here no more then a few weeks at best in Denver. But when his boss Isiah had said there was extra cash to be made. Jarrod and his friends decided to take the extra deal.

For which the two friends of his were some what speechless for when Jarrod handed them the envelopes with the payments.

And with those envelopes gave them the chance to at least play cards. At least for a couple of evenings sitting from inside of the saloon.

Until they were able to meet up with James West and Artemus Gordon.

Several different barrels filled with the liquor, were moved to the four carriages ready to be sent off to the different towns listed.

Jarrod and his associates were making sure that every detail. Having to be placed properly into its place. In order for the drivers to begin moving at this late hour with carrying torches.

For those able to see just where they will be going. It's going to be important to be quick about it. Without having to have others suspect like with the sheriffs from each of the four rural towns just outside of Denver.

And for Isiah being Jarrod's boss. He was able to mention that the operation after these deliveries will be moving to a new location. As of yet mention to them in case of being stopped by the authorities.

He crept slowly over to the last driver. Having given to him the final instructions. While the driver was able to at least nod his head with the response before moving off.

Jarrod was able to exhaled giving his lungs a chance to recover. Before leaving to speak with Isiah in regard to the carriages were off and running.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th The Night Of The Passage

In regard to Artemus Gordon, he wasn't feeling it just yet with being inside of the restaurant.

He's not been able to see any type of signs for when it comes to bootleg liquor. However if he keeps pushing the issue. He just might get someone to talk to come out of the woodwork. Especially for when money just might be involved. Whether or not Gordon does decide to flash any type of currency. In order to get any type of response.

Getting up from his seat just after finishing his food and drink. He decides to start asking a few questions with the patrons still inside of the restaurant. Even though it's the late hour for those that like the stay up late with the night owls.

Meanwhile getting into his acting mold. He starts his snooping with certain questions, even though he wasn't getting any bites for the moment.

Otherwise Gordon decides to head outside with his stamina having gotten better since eating his food and of his drink. He starts off slowly not into any one particular section of the town.

He's just bound to come up with something, whether or not he's able to keep on pushing the boundaries.

But unknown to him. Someone was watching his movements. Even though Gordon was beginning to suspect that his presence was starting to generate interest among the town folks. Just hopefully enough to have the answers as to why he's here in the first place.

And at this moment.

He just needs to be extremely careful for when it comes to his movements. And most of all his questions. Especially when his partner is back at the hotel sound asleep and safe under the blankets.

Gordon seem to be in some sort of a dilemma now. What to do next. He was differently being followed now. And he didn't need to be getting caught at this point.

He decided to go into his act further. With trying to look for things for his business. He was groaning with making all types of noises. While swaying making who ever is following that the man is probably is crazy or intoxicated.

He's going to be finding out rather soon with his idea. Otherwise hitting the jackpot. Gordon was able to find a few items from inside of a small barrel and placing the broken pieces of a vase and old pocket watch into his knack sack for now.

Before he's able to move off as with the others for now. Moving away into another location of the town. And making Gordon feeling some what secured for the moment. He was able to descend back towards the hotel for now. He'd enough for this particular evening. He was beginning to get extremely tire now.

There was going to be other times to investigate. At least he knows that some one is interested. And Gordon was stepping into the right direction with the mission. Meanwhile he headed back towards back to the hotel at a much quicker pace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Night Of The Passage

It was the next day for when the two secret service agents. Would be out and about checking around the town. Even though for Artemus, he'd explained to his partner about last night and the contact he'd made.

Hopefully they will be able to further be getting closer to the bootleg liquor. They'd decided to speak with the local sheriff to reach out to him.

When James West and Artemus Gordon introduced themselves to sheriff Gentley. A older burly type of a man having to be sitting in front of his old-fashion maple desk cleaning the barrel of his rifle. When he looks up from the cleaning. He's able to see the two gentlemen just walk in looking like they belong to some type of U.S. government agency.

And he was right on all counts. For when James West took out his I.D. in order to let the sheriff know just who they were in the first place. Even if they were taking chances on whether or not the sheriff just might be a part of the bootleg operation.

"Actually Agent West, I have heard of the rumors from other sources about a possible bootleg operation scam having to be running in the local region."

"So are you able to obtain just where they might be heading next sheriff Gentley?" West asked with looking over at his long time partner Artemus Gordon.

"I have." He replied before getting up from his seat, while placing his rifle back into the corner behind him with the rest of his other weapons.

"And just where do you think they were going with moving of the bootleg liquor?" Artemus moved in closer to see what else he had to say on the subject of hand.

There was a map of the region on the wall just across from his desk. He's able to show the two agents just where those involved might be heading. "From what I was told. This is the four choices of where the carriages were heading to be dropping off to their customers along with any type of further payments."

West was able to understand completely the direction they would be heading. They would have to be quick about it. On whether they needed to catch up with them and arrest them.

It was at this point...

Sheriff Gentley asked on whether the two agents needed any type of help with sending out a posse.

And when Gordon heard this from the sheriff. He was completely surprised at first. Even though he and his partner differently needed the help.

"Of course we could use your posse Sheriff. This way we will be able to cover more territory this way." West says with great appreciation with the information given by the sheriff.

"Well then gentlemen. I will see what I can come up with the posse, and than we will be off and running to catch up." Sheriff Gentley grabs his sheriff's hat and rifle once again. As he leaves the office to head out to speak with those interested in joining him.

He asked the two to either stay inside of the office or go back to their rooms at the hotel to wait. Until everything would be set to go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Night Of The Passage

Both of the agents opted to head back to there rooms for now. They didn't know on whether it was going to be worth while in doing so into the first place.

Any rate.

They will know soon. Just when they were going to be leaving again. Once the sheriff is able to gather up the posse. In order to catch up with at least one of the carriages with the bootleg liquor. And getting it off the streets from those needing protection with getting sick in the long run.

One thing for sure at this particular time. Artemus Gordon has been muttering to himself, ever since the sheriff was able to tell them to wait for the most part. Otherwise for James West, he was mostly taking the entire situation into stride. His usual persona when ever they are gather on a mission after many years together as partners.

And it wasn't his imagination neither. Gordon was more interested in finding the bootleg liquor, in order to be back home with Susan and under the warm blankets of the Wanderer.

However for the bootleg liquor. All four of the different carriages made it to there delivering sites. For which those purchasing the liquor were very happy with the results.

Jarrod having arrived with the one carriage. Asked for the payment right away without getting a hassle from the customer.

Afterwards.

He asked on whether there were any rooms at the local hotel two blocks away. In order to sleep it off for the rest of the evening. He was exhausted for the most part. But what he could really use. Would be a good stiff whiskey or scotch to mellow himself out in order to drift off to sleep quickly.

And once he was steered into the right direction of the hotel. He'd made sure there weren't any of the authorities around. Mainly the sheriff or his deputies out about patrolling in order to protect the citizens.

Otherwise he was convinced once he'd entered the place. All of a sudden things started to pick up a little. When he was able to see a few of the lovely ladies from inside.

He decided to make contact with one of them. A woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a beautiful figure to match her sparkling persona. Once he was able to speak with her and the terms for which she tells him, in order to spend the time together.

He was convinced now that he's going to have a wonderful time now. In spite of his long day and business dealings. He needed this very badly.

He was able to take her small gentle hand to head up stairs to his room. And to begin his evening further.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th The Night Of The Passage

Jarrod wasn't feeling this just right with having to spend his time with the lady. He was more inclined to still be some what more frustrated afterwards.

Even though he was trying to hide the fact of his own emotions. And what he's been doing for months with the bootleg business. It was getting some what intense inside of the room.

This woman Emily tends to be mumbling about things from her mouth. In regard to something to the fact that she knows some of the travelers that comes this way. And some of them happens to work for the Secret Service.

And when he heard the Secret Service. It was at this point he needed to keep his mouth shut in regard to what exactly he's doing.

He didn't need to have them come down on him and ruin the entire operation, along with the amount of money he would be pulling in from his clients.

He needed to have this over with the woman. Even if it's not her fault any way. It was just her job to pleasure her customers and that's it.

He was able to tell her to leave. After making sure to pay her extra for when coming with him in the first place. She was able to understand his motives. After getting herself dressed, along with her payment. She was able to leave with a wide smile for his effort and hers.

As she is able to step outside of his room before heading downstairs for a few more hours. At least at this particular time of the evening. She's able to remain some what relative calm taking a slow walk down the two flight of stairs.

Only to find the saloon empty. Frankly she was glad about it. Since she wasn't in the mood to spend it with anyone else this evening. She was able to tell the older man behind the bar that she was going to go on home for the evening. He agreed. After nodding his head, along with giving one last drink for the evening before closing up the place.

He was able to asked her on what type of drink she wanted for last call. She was able to tell him after thinking about it for a few seconds. "I will have just a quick Scotch & water." She says to him before he remembered about the one man that was around having to be a antique dealer.

He was trying to remembered his name for the moment. Before he realize that the dealer had given him a business card. And he needed to find it and give it to her for a potential client in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10th The Night Of The Passage

It's funny how things come into play. Especially with the business card, she was in need for a dealer for when it comes to looking for particular items. And when the bartender had given her the business card. It'd come at the right time for where she needs to look for a new line of work. Instead of always being with someone that is always jumping her bones.

She was just basically tired of it. And if she is able to do what she likes the most. As with being an antique dealer like with the man's name on the card. Some one in the name of Artemus Gordon.

She's going to have to make contact with the dealer and just basically go from there.

Afterwards after leaving the saloon. She'd noticed the full-moon had come out from behind the cirrus cloud cover. Even though for a brief moment. She needed to be home quickly, in order to stay out of trouble.

There wouldn't be a sole on the cobbler street. For which she was happy about at this time. Including for the fact with thinking a great deal about the components of her possible new business venture.

The only other fact for when it comes to this new business. It's going to take large sum of monies to run it. In order to keep up with the supply and demand. Depending on just what the client tends to be looking for in the shape of an antique item to sell or buy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Night Of The Passage

It was a strange night for both of the secret service agents. And for James West to sleep the night away was strange. There has never been a time since he's been involved with the service. That James West would be able to sleep straight through the evening.

Even though his partner Artemus Gordon was another matter. At least for himself, he was able to get a step closer in regard to finding the bootleg liquor.

However he's going to have to be extremely careful with his movements from here on end.

Otherwise with the morning sun-rise. Artemus Gordon having changed his clothing inside of his room. He'd to make sure all was in order with his partner James West. Since he's not seen or word from him ever since he'd gotten back from his late strode, and going as far he could with the information in regard to the carriages.

No doubt already having been delivered, brought and passed out to the clients purchasing the barrels from the black market dealers, like with Jarrod and the others involved.

He would hate to be discouraged for when he has gotten so close, but yet so far that he can actually feel it in his bones. At this late stage of his life and service.

He was able to knock lightly onto his partner's door. Before he was able to adventure inside. Only to see his partner just about ready to leave. "Artie...I will be right with you in a moment. I seem to had slept straight through the night without having to wake." He says while placing on his black hat to complete his dressing.

"It's fine Jim. And besides it will give me the chance to tell you all about last night. I was able to come up with something for when it comes to the liquor. Come on. I will tell you all about it at breakfast before leaving. And it's my treat this time around." He says with a slight glint in his eye for when it comes to filling his stomach up with vittles.

Once they were down stairs inside of the Passage saloon. There were too far people inside for some odd reason. For when it comes to having breakfast or even drinks.

But than again any one coming in to drink at this hour. Probably will stay drunk for days on end. Or wind up killing themselves in the process.

And with all that. Both secret service agents were able to sit and enjoy there food for now. before they were able to head out .

Otherwise James West closing his eyes for a moment to regroup. Even though he be listening to Artie's constant chatting. Instead of eating his food. Even though he was able to sink his teeth into the pancakes that he'd ordered to go with the bowl of fruit and syrup to be added.

His partner was able to order sunny-side up eggs, crispy bacon, toast and a pot of coffee to go with the small glass of orange juice. To give him the extra kick while they are on the trail looking for them. He's never been the one to hold back for when it comes to his palate.

It's no doubt why he loves Susan a great deal. Even though she is a nurse first. But when it comes to cooking. She can get down and dirty for when it comes to cooking up a real brew of deer meat, Chicken or any type of rib eyes to be added into the flavor.

Any rate...

It was strange for Artie to do so. Being engrossed with his food in general.

Even if his partner James West was able to slammed down his fist onto the table with the red & white cloth. Something was wrong. While Artemus continued. Until he decided to pay for his food telling James West, he was ready.

West was able to shake his head in the process before moving up from there seats. Since the Passage restaurant was now starting to fill up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Night Of The Passage

Meanwhile in a smaller town name Elmswood with the population of 800 scatter through out. The first of the bootleg liquor was making its way to those that likes to drink.

Even though this one particular batch wasn't laced with the drugs as per ordered.

Several of the younger town folks having purchased the liquor. Among other things getting some what acting crazy.

Two of them even went to far with trying to rob the town's bank. Otherwise they weren't able to get all that far. Once the sheriff and his two deputies were able to stop them.

Even if one of the boys shot back to nick one of the deputies in his right shoulder. Thinking that an artery might of been hit in the process.

Sheriff Mitchell says. "Elroy run over to get old Doc Swensen quick." Ordering his deputy to hurry on over to his office. Only a block away from the shooting.

"Yes sir." He was able to hear for the moment. Since a number of the town folks were able to race over to check out on what was happening.

The young deputy was able to head for the doctor's office. Hopefully he will be around in order to the man's life. There was just too much chatter going on for the moment.

Even though Sheriff Mitchell tried to calm down everyone. And have everyone head there separate ways. "All right everyone. Please move on. There is nothing else to be checking out for the moment."

He was able to get a number of nods on whether they were able to understand his direct orders. It was at this particular moment. The young deputy with the doctor right behind him. Was able to be carrying his medical bag. So he would be able to begin work on his patient.

Doc Swenson with his hair being completely grey and in his late sixties. He leaned in closer in order to examined the wound. And right away he asked the sheriff to have his deputies to bring his patient into his office quickly.

And for which they were able to comply with the order swiftly

One thing for sure. It was basically a old fashion office with very little essentials. Accept for the basics to at least work with his patients for when it comes to the simple ailments.

Otherwise he told them that he was going to do his best with fixing up with the shoulder. Even though having only nick the artery just slightly. He was lucky there wasn't further damage in the shoulder.

Though he won't be able to use the shoulder all that much. Doc Swenson was able to place a sling in order for the patient to keep the pressure off with having the shoulder caused further trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th The Night Of The Passage

In regard to those particular customers purchasing the bootleg liquor. They were able to come upon a fringe benefit. When a few of them after drinking the stuff. They were getting some what higher then normal. Not knowing for the fact that this particular batch was tainted with a certain type of drug.

And when a young man in his early twenties started to act some what unnerved to the eye. His overall balance, eye sight and a number of other side effects had the young man go off the wall.

For those that knows Jackson. He started to fire off his rifle for no reason at all from inside of the town. Just after bought it in by Jarrod and the carriage.

Otherwise for the sheriff and who ever was working with him. Just had to do something about it before the situation had gotten worst.

They either had to catch him off guard or fire there own weapons to take him down. And have what ever doctor was around to take care of him medically. Along with trying to test the liquor on just what exactly was being used to upset the balance.

But than again for Jarrod with his overall operation knew all about this entire situation. He didn't care one bit. Other than the fact he was getting paid a great deal of money for the shipments.

He knew of the risks on whether or not there were going to be either injuries or deaths along the way. And now he sees it with his own eyes. Nor there wouldn't be any type of remorse on his end.

It's the way he has been brought up by his parents. And it stay with him right into his position at this particular point.

Any rate...

For when it comes to Jackson. By the time they were able to get to him. His mind was totally burnt out from the illegal liquor and what ever was being used.

And for those town folks having taken care of Jackson to put him down onto the ground. It wasn't a pretty picture to see no matter how anyone was able to see the mess.

He was able to pay a huge price. And just what exactly did he gain by it in the process. _**Nothing at all!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Night Of The Passage

Artemus Gordon and James West still weren't getting any closer to finding the truth. Even though for them and the trail. They needed to look really closely right under there noses.

Since they'd no idea just where to look. It was either that or the fact there minds were some how being altered. But how could this be...When they were mostly in there rooms. Accept for Artemus when he started to roam around looking for any type of clues.

West had an idea that his partner might of been drugged. No doubt either from his breakfast or from the liquors he was able to consumed earlier in the morning.

And for James West...he didn't to wait it out for the toxic to move out of his system. If it doesn't!...Than he's in a great deal of trouble for now.

However unknown to him and Gordon. On the other side of the one town for where the first shipment had arrived. So far this shipment has done it again with another town folks getting sick.

This time it would be of a younger man having purchased the shipment. Started to act strangely that even his friends around him. Had no idea just what exactly was going on with the young man.

And it was immensely important they find out before Sinclair starts to caused further damage to his body and most of all his brain. If this is the very case...There would be a possible chance of placing him into a center some 30 miles away.

When Sinclair's closest friend tried to talk with him over near the train station. He wasn't in any type of mood to listen to his closes friend. Since he was mostly concern for his well being and of his reputation.

He knew exactly which person involved with bringing in the bootleg liquor. Since he's seen Jarrod a few times the past few months having brought in the shipments. And something needed to be done before more of the town folks wind up getting hurt in the process...

It wasn't the best situation either way. And since the darkness has descended at this point in time. They'd to worry about a number of things. Including the brain images caused by the illegal drugs having been added into the bootleg liquor.

And when Sinclair went to lightly touch his shoulder for emotional support. Jarrod pulled back his arm and just went about his business.

He was already beyond helping. While having lost all control of his self respect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Night Of The Passage

Artemus Gordon didn't now what to do with the way he was acting. He differently was a real mess for the moment. Even though his partner James West would be trying to help him out no matter what.

Each of them knew what to expect going into the mission as agents. Even if Gordon is hardly ever the main target for any criminal after the secret service agents.

But this time Artemus turned out to be a target, as with the rest of the targets in the city, and including the Passage saloon.

It was starting to be too complicated. However for now James West needed to find help for his partner. Even if he didn't know who was on the right side of the law at this point.

Other wise James West asked Artemus on whether he's able to make it back to the Passage to at least rest. Until he's able to sort out everything. Especially when Jarrod is going around killing people with his illegal liquor.

It's almost like it's an obsession with the man. He likes to see those in pain or anything else for that matter to get off his jollies for the most part.

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I 'm currently catching up after spending 9 days in the hospital. Thanks...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th The Night of the passage

Artemus heart was racing too fast for his taste...It was mostly scaring him a great deal... As with his partner James West watching his partner sweating like a pig...

When he was able to duck his head to look into the room. When in fact Gordon was a real mess.

Rainbow of the brothel asked on whether she was able to help his partner. Even though she had no knowledge of how to help him with the drug that was given to him.

But she did now their was a doctor in town that might be able to help with his problem. Even though she had no idea on whether the doctor is able to know.

"Mr. West...I can send one of my girls over to bring Doc here to check over Mr. Gordon."

"Please do Rainbow. Make it quick if possible. I have no idea just how much of the drug is in his system." He says out of concern for his partner.

"I will go right now to ask." She turns to leave in order to speak with her girls of the Passage saloon.

Meanwhile James West tries to make his partner comfortable as possible inside of the room... Along with taking the pitcher of water for where he's able to try and have him drink a little of the liquid.

Even though he has no idea on whether Artemus has a fever or not. Since he did check with his hand for where he was feeling some what warm to the touch...

As for Rainbow...She had gotten word from one of her girls that the doctor will be arriving in a few minutes. She was told that he had to gather up his equipment in order to check out his patient properly.

Otherwise the rest of her girls went about their business with who ever was here to be served inside of the Passage saloon.

She decided to walk down stairs to wait for the doctor. While everything else was being taken care of for the moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th The Night Of the Passage

Rainbow walked down the stairs slowly in order to wait for the doctor. She was glad no one stopped her, since she wasn't in the mood to be fooling around.

Actually she's been feeling this way for days now. She actually had gotten tire of the bull shit she has to take from the clients every night...

Ever since she had ran into the two gentlemen currently upstairs Artemus and West. Even though she has no idea they are both working for the Secret Service. She has a complete change in regard to her entire line of work...Ten years in the business and what does she has to show for it at this time of her life... **Nothing**!

While she is waiting...There is only one man at the bar drinking, while there is no one inside the small gambling room. In spite of the time...It was rather usual for her to see it completely empty...

She goes to stand at the bar for now. She didn't need a drink. So instead she walked behind the counter to find anything that was holding water. She needed to be careful after what has happened with Mr. Gordon...

She looks up to see the client started to leave. She had asked him on whether he wanted another drink for the evening. "No thanks Rainbow, I need to go to bed. I already had too much this evening any way. Thanks for the offer. Maybe your be able to give me a rain check for another evening?" He asked with placing his straw hat back on the top of his head.

"A rain check I can give. Good night Mr. Tucker make sure your able to get home safe."

"I will be sure to do that, after the rumors I keep hearing about bootleg liquor mixed in with tainted drugs." He says before walking slowly towards the black saloon doors.

He walks out. As the two black saloon doors creak back and forth with no one around inside of the Passage bar. It was time for her to close up the place entirely accept for those upstairs having paid for the entire night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th The Night Of The Passage

Since Rainbow was waiting after closing up the saloon. The doctor would be arriving momentary, since he was stopped a few times by the locals in order to talk shop with him in general.

Doctor Jamieson didn't wish to be rude with them. Since he was requested to come to the Passage saloon. Due to someone having to be sick. Hopefully he's going to be able to help just who ever it just might be.

And when he finally arrived on the outside of the saloon. He noticed the placed was closed up. So he decided to knock on the doors in order for any one to hear him. Since he was requested to come here in the first place.

Rainbow having to be cleaning behind the bar area, she was able to hear the knock. She had assume it must be the town doctor, as she moves out from behind the bar to head for the entrance to let the doctor come inside.

When she sees him she is able to say. "Dr. Jamieson, I' m glad you made it here. Your patient is upstairs in bad shape." She said before having him follow up the spiral stair case to the secret service agent's room."

"Who is he, Rainbow?"

"Artemus Gordon of the Secret Service. He seem to have been poisoned with some type of drug. Maybe your be able to help. Along with the fact his partner James West is trying to help him out as well."

"I will see what I can do at this time." He replied quietly before arriving at the top level of the sleeping quarters for the hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Night Of The Passage

Artemus Gordon's mind was one of mass confusion. Even James West was unable to understand it no less. Since he had no idea just how much of the poisoned water he has in his system.

His partner tried to hold down Gordon a few times. Even though having been knocked away from him with his straight of the drugs. Currently West was sporting a brute of a sore shoulder and lower back from being pushed around.

He was hoping that the town doctor will be arriving soon. Because at this point he has no idea just how long Artemus will be able to hang on.

A moment later there was a soft knock onto the door. West was able to handle with getting up from the end of the bed with his friend twisting and turning his head.

He walks slowly with his lower part of his back hurting, he's able to open up the door to reveil the town doctor having to be wearing a large straw hat. He had found this rather odd to find the older man wearing this type of particular straw hat.

As soon as the doctor walked into his patent's room. He was able to see that he was in some what bad shape. His face was ashen, and he was able to see other signs that he certainly was drugged.

Doctor Jamieson was able to introduce himself to the secret service agent James West. He asked what exactly his partner was able to drink in order to place him into this condition.

James West wasn't exactly sure. But he was able to at least show the doctor having to walk down stairs inside of the saloon. It was extremely quiet for the moment. When the both of them walked behind the saloon to check out the water and other drinks placed.

"I just don't understand how this is happening. When we have a sheriff and his deputies always on the look out for criminals." He says with smelling the pitcher of the water that was left on the counter.

"I' m afraid to say this Doctor Jamieson. Even with the sheriff on the lookout. He and his deputies just can't be everywhere at the same time. When you have people that are always trying to beat the system. And with the recent trail of bootleg liquor only makes the matter much worst. Especially when my partner Artemus has been affected by being given the drugs." West says before moving out from behind the saloon counter.

After a few moments of testing the water with his special equipment inside of the tubes. Doctor Jamieson was finally able to say..."It's no doubt about it...It's differently is an agent of this one drug called Blue Angel. It's a mind drug that can drive anyone mad with seeing images that are not actually there. It's amazing your partner is still alive. In larger amounts...this drug can kill anyone in such a short space of time." He replied with testing the water once more time just to be some what sure of himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th The Night Of The Passage

It didn't take all that long to test the water once again. The doctor was able to receive the same type of results. Even though James West had to ask once again the very same question in regard to his partner.

Doctor Jamieson had to tell Mr. West they have to move his partner to his clinic a half mile from his office that he works out of.

His partner wasn't doing all this well. The drug that was inside of his blood stream was eating him up. It was literary burning up his entire chemistry. And one of the key factors would be his brain cells at this particular time.

If he's not taken to the clinic right away and treated with the proper cleansing. There was a good possible chance that Artemus Gordon might not make it through the evening.

When Doctor Jamieson had mention this aspect of his partner's health to James West. West had to make a quick decision on getting him ready for travel.

And the only way in doing so was seeing on whether a carriage was available. There was only person at this time of night just might know the answer.

So they decided to look for Rainbow after she had mention about retiring for the rest of the evening.

Dr. Jamieson knowing this place inside and out. He was able to walk upstairs to Rainbow sleeping quarters. The same quarters that she uses on occasions to entertain her guests. Even though this time she was alone and just about ready to fall asleep. When she is able to hear someone knocking hard on her door.

Dr. Jamieson was able to holler out to her. In spite of having to wake the rest of the residents of the Passage hotel. And that also includes the paying guests. "Rainbow...it's Dr. Jamieson, I need your help. Artemus Gordon needs to get to the clinic right away after being poisoned." He said to her from behind the hotel door.

It only took a moment for it to register in her mind. She was able to move out of the double bed with placing on her multi-colored robe. She slowly walks over to the wooden brown door to be face to face with the older doctor. "How can I help you, Dr. Jamieson?" She asked with him stepping into her sparse bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st The Night Of The Passage

When the doctor walked into her room. Rainbow was ready to answer his question right away.

"Actually you can find a carriage in the back of the Passage saloon. Some of the customers that are currently upstairs, I would suggest you borrow it for now. I will explain to them later on why it was needed in the first place." She explained to the doctor and the secret service agent James West.

"Thanks Rainbow for all of your help. I will be sure to see to it later, once we are able to take Artemus to the clinic that your able to be helped out by the U.S. government." West replied with slightly touching the top of her right shoulder with a smallest of grins.

"That's fine with me, anything I can do to help out your friend is a great payment indeed for me Mr. West. Now come on, we need to get moving quickly before it's too late to help out your friend."

"Of course Rainbow. By the way Dr. Jamieson what else is needed to help further with my partner before getting into the carriage?"

"Nothing really...other than the fact we need to make sure he's comfortable once we are able to get your friend into the carriage and be on our way." Dr. Jamieson starts to move out of the sparse bedroom with Rainbow and James West. Even though he's not said all that much since arriving.

 **Author Notes: I'm sorry for the shortness of this particular chapter. Due to recent health issues. Thanks...Theresa**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22rd Night Of The Passage

Between James West and Dr. Jamieson, they were having some trouble trying to get Artemus Gordon down the stairs of the saloon.

Gordon was having balance problems from the drug that was in his system. His partner and the doctor were trying to hold onto him very tightly. Even though he was fighting the both of them to get away.

However they were able to manage finally with getting him down the stairs and out of the Passage saloon. Thank goodness the carriage was still in front after it was brought over. It was big enough to house Gordon until they were able to reach the clinic.

Currently it was pitch black outside with no moon being out this evening. Both men after getting Gordon into the back and comfortable as possible. They were able to grab the lighting torches from inside of the saloon. So they were able to see along the way without having to hit someone that might be out this late.

"Dr. Jamieson, you need to stay in the back with my partner. While I will take hold of the reigns until we are able to arrive at the clinic." He says to the doc having to be nodding his head with agreement to the secret service agent.

"I will certainly do that Mr. West. We need to make sure your partner doesn't suffer with any further bodily harm from the drug "Blue Angel".

"Good." James West check for one more time before heading out. He needed to make sure the both of them in the back were properly secured. "Here we go." He hollers into the back of the carriage. It was at this point he wasn't expecting a response since the doctor was busy in watching over Mr. Gordon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23rd The Night Of The Passage

After Dr. Jamieson and agent James West had left for the clinic. Rainbow was extremely worried that Mr. Gordon just might not make it through the night.

Even though she had heard something about the drug "Blue Angel". She has heard stories from some of her long time clients that had used the drug in smaller dosage. It's not as harmful when taken in smaller dosages.

But in Mr. Gordon's case...His drinking water was heavily laced with the drug. Even though at times it can some what changed its properties. No one would never know that the water had any type of drugs mixed in.

She needed to do something. Accept the fact she was exhausted after such a long day inside of the saloon and entertaining her long time clients. She walked back up the staircase having made sure the saloon doors were locked as with all of the lights inside.

Walking into her living quarters. She goes to change her day clothing into her night ware. After making sure she locked her door, she didn't want anyone sneaking into her room for anything extra.

After checking her appearance into the wooden mirror standing up near her small bath alcove. She was mostly ready for sleep. No doubt in the morning for when she wakes. She will be in need of a bath and a long soak...

Some 20 minutes later...

The carriage that was housing Artemus Gordon finally arrived at the small hospital clinic. Right away Dr. Jamieson calling for James West to come into the back. He was going to be needing help with getting his partner into the clinic.

Along with explaining to Dr. Armstrong about the situation going on with the secret service agent.

Even though it was extremely late...There was always someone on duty at this time of the night. When they were able to get the agent inside. Right away Dr. Armstrong having to be working this evening, and his main supervising nurse Angelina came over with dragging over a gurney to bring the patient into the examining room.

Currently the clinic was extremely quiet with only one other patient inside his alcove.

Dr. Jamieson knew exactly what was going on with Artemus Gordon.

Dr. Armstrong asked everyone to move into the examining room accept James West. He was asked to wait outside until they were able to properly access his partner's condition.

Mr. West obeyed the order to wait outside in the waiting room. There was nothing more for him to do at this point. When he went to sit down onto the bench, he was able to see that another nurse went inside the examining room. No doubt to help out as well with the both doctors.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th The Night Of The Passage

While inside of the examining room. Artemus Gordon was beside himself from the drug. He was trying to break away from everyone inside. While he was screaming at the top of his brains from the side effects of the "Blue Angel" drug.

Even outside of the waiting room. James West was extremely upset that his partner has to be going though so much from his drugged condition.

There was nothing he was able to do accept wait it out for the most part. In all of the years they have been partners/friends. He never seem him so out of it, even when we were involved with Doctor Loveless.

Inside the examining room both Dr. Jamieson and the two nurses were trying to hold down the man. While Dr. Armstrong tries to inject Mr. Gordon with an antidote to reverse some of the some effects caused by the drug.

"Dr. Jamieson please hold him down the best to your ability, while I try to inject the antidote." He says while he was checking the fluid inside of the syringe to be injected into his right arm.

"I will do my best Dr. Armstrong." He looks over at the two nurses trying their best with tying the patient down to the examining table.

"Just about got him Doctor Armstrong, he shouldn't posed any further problems while you try to inject the needle into his vein." Angelina said to the entire group inside of the examining room.

It was a moment later...

When Dr. Armstrong was able to inject the fluid into his right arm. He was able to feel so much better that the antidote would be able to get into his system.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Night Of The Passage

Dr. Armstrong was glad to see he was able to inject the antidote into Mr. Gordon's right arm. He was able to say to everyone inside of the examining room.

"The antidote should take effect quickly. As for this drug called "Blue Angel", I have heard only a few stories from those addicts that use it in larger amounts."

"I heard the same thing Dr. Armstrong. But I did hear something to the fact that a group of men are in this area stealing bootleg liquor that is basically laced with hard-core drugs. And the "Blue Angel" is one of those drugs being given to the buyers." Dr. Jamieson says while trying to catch a deep breath for a sly of relief for the patient Artemus Gordon.

Angelina having to be checking Mr. Gordon's vitals she is able to say to the group. "It seems that Mr. Gordon's vitals seems to be stable some what. Otherwise he has a ways to go to be fully recover. I will go speak with his partner to let him know the story, and the fact that his partner will have to be staying here a day or so until his system is completely cleaned out."

"Go ahead Angelina. We will make sure to have him ready for transport up to his room." Dr. Armstrong announced to Dr. Jamieson while getting ready to leave the examining room.

Outside in the waiting room.

Agent James West was mostly pacing the waiting room for any type of news on his partner Artemus Gordon.

When Angelina came out to look for him. She was able to settle his mind. "Mr. West your partner is going to be just find. Even though he's going to have to stay here for a day or so until we knew for sure the drug is completely out of his system."

"That is wonderful news to hear. For a moment I really though that my friend wasn't going to make it after all of these years."

"As soon as transport is ready. I will let you know what room he's going to be staying in. But for now you can either stay here or take a walk outside to settle your nerves after today."

"I will stay here and rest until I am informed of any changed in his condition." He said with taking off his jacket to relax further on the couch.

"Okak then Mr. West. I will know just where to find you once transport takes your friend up to his room. Excuse me for now." She leaves for now to further check on what was going on with the transport and admitting him with the proper paper work to be signed some time later.

For agent James West...Angelina in a way reminded him so much of his wife Winoma at times. He couldn't wait to get back home to his wife and son. Its been awhile since he's been in contact with his wife Winoma.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Night Of The Passage

Angelina came into the waiting room to check up on James West to give him an update. But since he was sound asleep, she decided to tell him later that his partner was much better. Since Dr. Armstrong was able to give him the antidote.

She was going to look for a blanket for him. But she decided against it that she might wind up waking him in the first place. Angelina moved out slowly to check up on her other patients on the same floor.

She has been working for the clinic for the better of three years for the field of nursing. Dr. Armstrong coming from California for which he decided to transferred to this particular clinic, since it was in need of good doctors.

But in the meantime...

In another town some fifty miles away.

Jarrod and Isiah were reeking in the profits from the recently sold bootleg liquor and drugs. So far there profit margin has been close to $2000.00 during the past few months of traveling around the country side and small towns.

Jarrod was yawning as he started to talk with Isiah for which he needs a good night's rest. And he knew of a place called The Passage Saloon that rents out rooms, along with any type of entertainment a man can asks.

And he knew of one woman name Rainbow that can service him greatly at the saloon. It was too late to be traveling right now, since it was way past the time to have anyone around.

Plus the fact Jarrod and his employee were just too tire to be traveling in the pitch dark on the side road. Even the moon wasn't out this evening to be seeing anything in there path accept maybe moose, deer or anything else that resembles an animal of the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th Night Of The Passage

Isiah was trying to tell Jarrod ...they need to be really careful now. Since a number of customers had died from the tainted drugs. They had heard that the secret service was still on the area trying to find clues to the liquor and the drugs.

"You worry too much Isiah...So far we have been avoiding the secret service really well. And I doubt we will for here on end." He said with laying down in the hay that was inside of the horse barn just outside the main road.

"That may be Jarrod...But I need to be very cautious for when it comes to the secret service, sheriff or anyone else that just might be looking for us." He replied with getting himself comfortable as well for the rest of the evening.

"Never the less we will leave in the morning to head back to the town we started out with. I have something to do with Rainbow when we do finally arrived."

"Oh really!; Lets just hope she doesn't turn you in Jarrod." He says with a yawn while placing his arms behind his neck.

He sits up for a moment to vent his anger at him. "And why should she?" He said with throwing some hay at his direction.

"Because your asking her to do something that she may not like one bit coming from you overall." Isiah says with saying the truth of the matter.

"And besides I have something that she may need. Since its been awhile for her having a really great high to make it easier on her and her clients."

"That's too bad that she is not able to handle her life normally, especially since she is a hooker and will be one for the rest of her life." He says with a glint of a smile on his facial expression.

"That I can say is surely true for when it comes to Rainbow and running the Passage Saloon. Most or all of her clients know where to find her at all times." Jarrod replied with laying back down into the hay.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th The Night Of The Passage

Meanwhile at the Passage Saloon. Rainbow was up in her private quarters, she was basically having a hard time trying to sleep. Mostly because she was thinking a great deal about the secret service agents.

She just couldn't believed it that one of them had gotten poisoned having to be in the water. Next time something like this happens, she needs to be be extremely careful for when it comes to her saloon customers. Along with her customers involving inside of the Passage hotel overall.

She looked the time on the wall, it showed to be almost four a.m., and it was no use in going back to bed. She could use a hot bath, even though it was still dark out for the most part. She went to grab the buckets to fill up the tub while taking her time.

She was very lucky to have one of those pot belly stoves that was installed inside of her living quarters. Basically it was one of the bigger quarters inside of the entire hotel.

Taking some time, she was finally able to fill up the round tub with the hot water with her bubble bath assortment. But first she needed to made sure the water wasn't that hot for where it would burn her entire body overall.

After making sure of this fact. She was finally able to remove the rest of her clothing in order for her to relax her weary bones. Just after the stress she suffered with having to see that Secret Service agent Artemus Gordon was being taken care of at the clinic hospital.

It's just too bad that his partner James West has to be the one to suffer the most with seeing him in this type of condition.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th The Night Of The Passage

Several hours later Jarrod and Isiah finally arrive into town around 8.30 a.m. Both men were still very much exhausted from the trip.

Seeing that the Passage saloon/restaurant was open. It would give Jarrod and Isiah the chance to fill up there stomachs. Tying there two horses around the post with the water for which they really needed after coming off the dusty trail.

Taking off his straw hat as with the other man. They opened the black saloon doors to walk inside in order to find a table to be seated in the rear section of the building.

Walking into the next section without a problem, since there were very few patrons having drinks or breakfast. It would make it very easy for the two men to have there breakfast.

Even though the reason Jarrod is here basically to see his favorite saloon favorite with Rainbow. And so far he's not seen hide or hair of her around so far.

When the waiter ask the two be seated into the far corner of the restaurant. Once Jarrod was seated he asked of the following. "By the way is Rainbow around this morning sir?"

"Actually you just missed her. She was on the way to the post master general to pick up any mail. Afterwards she was then headed for the clinic to find out about a friend of hers from the Secret Service that was poisoned." He says to have both Jarrod and Isiah eyes lite up with the information about the secret service agents.

"That's too bad we missed her. We came all this way to see her having to be one of my favorite saloon ladies of the Passage saloon." He says with taking a small sip of his pitcher of water at the table.

"Not only you sir, but many of those town's single men like her as well overall. But she should be back sometime in a few hours depending on what is going on with her agent friend."

"Thanks for the information. By the way since your here to take our order. I will take the two eggs with bacon, potatoes, toast and down it with the coffee and orange juice." He says with looking over at Isiah for his order.

"I will basically have the same accept for the bacon. I would like to instead have ham in place of the bacon." Isiah said with handing back the two menu's back to the male waiter.

"Yes of course sirs. I will be back soon with your coffee and orange juices. But in the meantime just plainly relax with the morning turning out nice and bright from the early morning sun." The waiter said with taking the both menu's with back into the kitchen area, along with the two orders.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th Night Of The Passage

When Rainbow arrived at the clinic, she didn't realize that she had stayed too long after checking up on Artemus Gordon.

She was mostly glad that the doctors were very happy that the agent was doing better with his overall health. The poison drug that was in his system, has now been cleaned out of his blood stream.

Even though it's going to take some time for his body and mind to recover from the experience. But for his partner James West, he was glad that things were able to work out for the better.

At least he doesn't has to be tied to the clinic. In order for him to start looking for the culprit involved with poisoning the town folks not only here but other cities.

When West meet up with Rainbow. He needed to speak with her about someone name Jarrod. And when he mention to the fact that Jarrod has been selling bootleg booze and drugs. She could understand his reasoning as to why the secret service agent was after the man.

"Matter of fact Mr. West, I do know of this man personally. He's been of the Passage saloon a number of times the past five months. Not only to drink, eat plus to look for other type of pleasures given by the ladies, and of course myself."

"Rainbow, if you can help me. You would be doing a great justice for the United States government with catching this man greatly, and put him behind bars for the rest of his life." He says with getting up from his seat from inside the corridor opposite his partner's room.

"Mr. West ..I will do my best to help you out the best to my ability. If I suspect that Jarrod does indeed come back to the Passage saloon. I will be sure to send someone to tell you these facts. Ok?" She says with looking at the time with her gold watch.

"I will be sure to tell you right away. But for now I need to get back to the Passage saloon since I have already spent enough of time of being away."

"Of course." James West says with giving Rainbow a quick hug before heading back to his partner's room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th The Night Of The Passage

When Jarrod was told that his favorite lady will be back in awhile. It had given him and his associate time to have there breakfast, and then a few belts into them. While they waited for Rainbow.

With the time having to gone by. The Passage saloon was beginning to fill up with the morning customers. Along with those clients looking to spend time up stairs with the Passage ladies.

Jarrod was hoping soon that Rainbow would arrive back soon. He was starting to get some what frustrated while waiting for her. But in the meantime its given him to get plenty plastered, with having his mixture of scotch & whiskey to really give him quite of kick.

Even Isiah had join him in the how many shots he's able to take in a certain of minutes. He actually asked the waiter to bring him three more of the shots. While shelling out the coins in order to pay for the drinks.

Even Jarrod having to be feeling quite mellow. Also as well he asked to have him to bring over three more for himself. While Isiah offered to pay for the drinks for his boss. He accepted for the most part while keep on looking around on whether Rainbow was around or not.

"Damn her!"; He said to Isiah while he started to stumble a little with all of the shots that he had into his blood stream.

Meanwhile...

Rainbow was on her way over to the Passage saloon. She had decided to not rush at all in spite of the cooler temperatures. She was able to greet a number of the town folks with a casual hello. Even though she didn't stop to chat for long. Since she needed to get back to her quarters and change quickly for her clients.

Even the sheriff tried to stop her. But at the moment she didn't want no part of the man at this time. "Next time!" She replied while passing him having come out of his office with two of his deputies heading out of town for business.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th The Night Of The Passage

Rainbow was shaking her head once she went by the sheriff and his deputies. Thank god they were heading out of town at this time of the day. Must be really important to leave the entire town unprotected in her judgement.

As she continued on with walking over to the saloon. No doubt the saloon probably was busy as always for this time of the morning. Even though she wasn't in much of a mood to be giving out her goodies for those interested.

When she arrived in front of the Passage saloon. She went to open the one swinging door of the saloon walking inside. However she didn't notice a customer of hers in the other room drinking with his associate.

Until Jarrod decided to walk over to the saloon bar. This is when he noticed her standing in the corner speaking with the bar tender. She was asking him on how business has been going so far this morning.

And when she saw him in his drunken state. He called out to her. "Rainbow, it's about damn time you have arrived back from your errands." He says with walking over to slobber all over her for the most part.

"What's it to you, Jarrod?" She asked since it was part of her persona for the moment to find out just what the heck he's up to the past few hours.

"Hey! I came a long way to come see you, Rainbow in order to have you give me some of your bodily charms." He says with trying to kiss her on her cherry lips, and for which she wants no part of the drunken idiot.

"Are you serious Jarrod at this time of the morning! I' m mostly a night person for when it comes to my special clients. And your not one of them." She says with a sarcasm tone in order to steer clear of him, until she is able to have the chance to send one to the clinic. While getting the chance to contact the secret service agent James West.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd The Night Of The Passage

It had given Rainbow an idea on how to keep Jarrod around until the agent James West arrives. Even though for her it was against her better judgement to take him back to her living quarters.

Currently he was screaming at her for no reason, in spite of the reason he was drunk from having just too many shots. Along with his associate having tagged along for the ride into town and the Passage saloon.

Jarrod should of known that his head was swimming from the whiskey and other shots that the customers at the bar were buying him.

Now that he was finally with Rainbow. He wanted her badly even though it just might not work out depending on his drunken condition. But for the like of him. Rainbow agreed to take him upstairs for a little while.

This will no doubt give it some time with getting the secret service to arrest the crook. After all of the recent rumors she has been hearing about his dirty dealings with the illegal bootleg liquor and only making it worst with adding tainted drugs mixed in.

"All right Jarrod, I agree to your terms for now." She goes to whispers into his right ear without having anyone else hear her speak.

With Jarrod having to be too close to her for the moment. His mouth smelled like whiskey of all things, along with the fact he's been sweating too much from having the shots. "Excellent Rainbow, I will follow you behind upstairs." He says with staggering a little in front of the woman.

She was mostly glad that not too many of the customers inside the bar weren't pay all that much attention.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th The Night Of The Passage

Meanwhile at the clinic. Artemus Gordon was feeling much better. Since the doctors were able to clean out his entire system from the poison liquor. But in his case the poison was placed inside of his drinking water.

Thank god his partner James West with help from the town folks was able to get him to the clinic. Even though the doctors have decided to keep there patient a few more days for a complete check, while James West having been given information about Jarrod.

While he was getting himself ready for the trip over to the Passage saloon. James West had to be sure that his partner was fine before leaving.

Walking over to his partner's room. He needed to be sure that his friend wasn't sound asleep before he left. Sneaking open the door a little, he was able to see him being attended to by the nurse currently on the floor.

"Artie...I see that your feeling so much better. Even the color of your face is now back to be truly remarkable." He says with walking over to pat his partner onto his shoulder, while the younger nurse was making a note onto the patient's medical chart.

"So James, just where are you heading all decked out in full armor with your weapons in full view?" He asked with moving to get a better position from inside of his bed.

"Information was given to me earlier in regard to Jarrod having to be hanging out inside the Passage saloon with Rainbow. I think it's high time we finally arrest him and his associate."

"I suggest James that your be very careful for when it comes to arresting the lunatic." He replied with handing out his hand for another hand shake before he leaves to captured one of the most dangerous criminals around beside Loveless.

"I will certainly try to Artie." As he slowly walks out of his room to head downstairs. His horse currently is tied up to the hitching post, after earlier West was able to take his favorite horse to graze.

Since it was mid morning. He was thinking of trying to get back up. And the only other authority around would be the sheriff and his deputies.

He would have to make a quick stop just in case they weren't around. James West needed to cover himself whether or not Jarrod tries to pull a disappearance. But this time West was very determined to catch the crook this time around.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th The Night Of The Passage

After getting off his stallion in front of the sheriff's office tying the horse at the hitching post. James West walked inside to see if the sheriff was available to help him. He would even give him the credit with the possible arrest.

Taking off his black hat and placing it into his right hand. He sees that sheriff Taylor was coming out into the front. After he assumed that he might of been checking on one of his deputies, keeping guard on one of the crooks inside one of the cells.

"Oh, there you are agent West. I was beginning to wonder on what exactly happened to you and your partner. And for which I heard all about on had happened to your partner Artemus Gordon." He says with placing his gun belt around his hips. Since he was going to be going out on rounds.

Taking in a quick breath of air into his lungs with too much dust having to be in the sheriff's office. "It's why I came to speak with you sheriff. I have a suspect name Jarrod that needs to be arrested. Since he and his associates are involved in the bootleg and illegal drugs being sold, and killing those users in the process." He replied with moving his hat into his other hand for comfort.

"And just where is this suspect agent West?" He asked with great curiosity.

"Currently he's with Rainbow at the Passage saloon. She is trying to steer clear of him as much as possible, while she is waiting for me or anyone else that will help." He says to have the sheriff raise his eyebrow with great interest.

"Lets go than agent West. I will go get my deputies in the back and then we will be all set to go."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th The Night Of The Passage

Rainbow was getting sick to her stomach having the leech being all over her, while the others were downstairs in the saloon.

She was hoping that very soon that agent James West would be arriving soon to take the criminal away and place him into maximum security prison if possible.

Half of her clothes have already been torn off her making her feel so upset to be undress this way from one of her customers. She had always suspected that something was sure wrong with this particular man. Or else she would of never even started a sexual relationship with him in the first place.

She tried a couple of times to get away from him to no avail. Even though she tried her best to stay mostly calm until help arrives.

However instead in order for Rainbow to stay in fire. Jarrod fired his revolver into the ceiling to scare her. And with the gun fired everyone was able to hear... _ **Bang...**_

Meanwhile down the street.

Sheriff Taylor and two of his deputies were following agent James West to the Passage saloon.

Several of the town folks seeing the rifles in full view. They had suspected that there just might be trouble brewing. So rumors started to quickly start...While the authorities were heading for the saloon at a slow pace.

All of them needed to be very careful not to have Jarrod find out they were just outside of the Passage saloon.

James West told the sheriff he would go in first, while the deputies went into the back of the building to cover any of the possible entrances.

But instead when everyone heard the gun fire. Everyone started to run inside the Passage saloon.

"Upstairs. I believe the gun fire came from Rainbow's living quarters."The bartender says to James West, Sheriff Taylor and the deputies." He points to upstairs with his right hand.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th The Night Of The Passage

Finale

When James West, the sheriff and the deputies hear the gun fire. All of a sudden everything started to move in hyper drive. Everyone from inside of the saloon were waving there hands to let them know where the gun fire came from.

James West told the deputies to make sure to cover the exits and if possible the windows leading to her living quarters. As he was pointing his revolver in hand ready to be used.

A moment later they heard a scream instead of gun fire. West started to run up the stairs quickly with Sheriff Taylor following behind. And when they reach the top level going through the hallway entrance leading to the rooms.

Once West pointed to the sheriff to be ready with his rifle. Whispering softly as possible he tells him, he's going to break down the door on the count of three. **"One, Two...** _ **Three...Go!**_

This is when all hell broke loose with James West knocking into the door to see Jarrod trying to pull Rainbow's hair. Jarrod wasn't fast enough to grab his weapon, when in fact Sheriff Taylor's rifle went off to hit him square into his chest twice throwing him back into the wall away from a very frightened Rainbow.

James West went over to Rainbow to make sure she was all right, and she was mostly just scared out of her wits. Plus the fact she needed to change into something that will have covered her body after being torn from her body.

Sheriff Taylor walked slowly over to secret service agent James West to let him know that Jarrod was dead.

But in the meantime...

Downstairs the deputies were able to catch up with Jarrod's associate with giving himself up outside of the saloon building. He gave himself up for exchange for a shorter sentence and giving up the rest of the names involved in the bootleg business across the United States of America.

Finale

Two days later...

Agent James West and Artemus Gordon after being released from the medical clinic in town. They were having one last drink at the Passage saloon.

Since they were seated by the waiter working inside the restaurant section part. Rainbow walked in dressed smartly dressed for a change instead of looking like a hooker.

Both of the agents couldn't believe it with the change. "Gentlemen ...here are your drinks for your travels and back onto the Wanderer."

All of a sudden Artemus Gordon was some what confused. "Hey! What is going on James that this woman knows about the Wanderer?"

"Artie, well in fact I' m sorry to not have told you earlier. But Rainbow aka Andrea Madison is an secret service agent placed undercover to help us catch Jarrod and his men involved with the bootleg/drug business." He smiled with taking his whiskey shot from Rainbow's tray.

"Well I be damn. I would of never even thought that Rainbow was working under cover." He says with her handing his drink in front of him.

"Mr. Gordon, you can never judge anyone by its cover!" She responded with downing her drink in one gulp to surprise the two agents as well. "Best of luck with getting back home to your wives. As for myself, I will be going to California for reassignment from Colonel Richmond to look into clues with looking for Dr. Loveless." She replied with a sour tone of voice for when it comes to the lunatic.

"Good luck on that one Andrea." James West says with getting up to give her a huge hug before leaving finally the Passage saloon.

"Thanks." She breaks apart from James West to take the tray to head for the kitchen for the very last time as well for the female secret service agent.

The End

 **AUTHOR NOTES: My next story will be called The Night Of The Two Legged Little Man. Involving the little man himself Dr. Loveless.**


End file.
